Guru Kimia
by Lucatha
Summary: "jadi, biar kuluruskan ini Sebastian, Kau menyuruhku untuk mengajar disebuah sekolah menengah? " Sebastian tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk "ya bocchan, selama 2 minggu."/"uks terdekat"/Ciel menjadi sangkuriang/"JANGAN KUTUK KAMI BAPAKKEEE"


Dengan enggan, seorang earl berkebangsaan inggris memasuki kelas dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan (?) "kau guru kami pendek?" tanya salah satu siswa dan ciel hanya bisa pasrah oleh keadaan

**KUROSHITSUJI** **YANA** **TOBOSO**

**Oneshot** :p

**Mr. Ciel Phantomhive © retardedjacksparrow**

**Guru Kimia**

"jadi, biar kuluruskan ini sebastian. Kau menyuruhku untuk mengajar disebuah sekolah menengah? Indonesia?" alkisah seorang bangsawan nan cebol Bernama Ciel Phantomhive merasa butlernya ini sudah kehilangan akal sehat atau dia kebanyakan maen congklak? . Sebastian Michaelis, butler coretkecehnanmenawancoret ini tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, ada apa gerangan?

"iya tuan muda, selama dua minggu.." sebastian memberi jeda kemudian tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"terserah." Ciel bergegas mengambil surat dari Ratu Victoria yang telah terbuka dan menyimpannya dibawah laci meja.

Dan disinilah dia. berdiri didepan kelas sekolah swasta dengan murid yang berjumlah 20 orang ini, bahkan diantara mereka tidak peduli pada guru baru cebol itu.

"woy, gue ada PSP miku nih..."

"mana- mana? Gue nyoba make!"

"AWAS NJIR! Lu dudukin tas mahal gue!"

"lagi ngapain bebeb?"

"Daym, gue lupa bayar tadi dikantin."

"Siapa yang minjem pensil gueee?! Kembaliin woy!"

Ciel hanya facepalm melihat kelakuan ABG bodoh labil dihadapannya dan mulai berdehem

"selamat pagi" semua siswa berpaling mulai memperhatikan.

"hai, nama saya Ciel Phantomhive dan ya, phantomhive itu nama belakang saya. Jangan ada yang berharap saya adalah saudaranya Danny Phantom. Kalian harus memanggil saya mr. Phantomhive. panggil saya Ciel, saya akan melempar anda ke dalam sumur. memanggil dan mengejek saya berdasarkan tinggi badan, saya akan melempar anda dengan stapler. Memanggil saya Ciel dan mengejek tinggi badan saya, saya akan melempar anda dengan stapler dan menendang anda ke dalam kandang buaya. ada Pertanyaan?" ciel mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan seisi kelas hanya sweatdropped.

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya "kau benar-benar guru sementara kami bocah?" ia tertawa lalu disusul oleh lemparan cantik sebuah stapler dari ciel

_Pletak_

dan pingsan seketika

"saya sudah bilang aturannya bukan?" Ciel menatapnya dengan ganas lalu berbalik ke mejanya, para siswa hanya bisa speechless melihat kejadian tadi dan akibatnya siswa itu dibawa ke uks terdekat.

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu "b-bagaimana anda bisa menjadi guru, p-padahal umur anda terlihat seperti 13 tahun?" semua mengangguk setuju Ciel berpikir sejenak lalu maju ke tengah kelas

"saya memang 13 tahun"

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya dan anak-anak kembali bertanya

"kenapa anda bisa menjadi guru?"

"sir, anda punya pacar?"

"berapa nomor telepon anda?"

"anda suka kucing?"

Ha! pertanyaan terakhir tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ciel

"aku benci kucing. terakhir kali butler saya menyimpan semua kucing dalam lemari, saya buang mereka." Ciel memasang wajah sinis.

"wah, hebat sekali bisa menyembunyikan kucing dalam lemari." celetuk salah satu siswi paling depan

Ciel tidak menanggapi celetuk siswi itu lalu beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya " jadi, jika aku membawa kucing ke sini.,,-"

"aku akan membunuhmu sampai tidak bersisa" ciel memotong pertanyaan, seisi kelas bergidik takut.

"anda beasal darimana pak?" tanya siswa gendut berkacamata

" London" jawabnya datar

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan berbagai macam sorakan, pertama kalinya dapet guru dari luar negeri kali ye?

"dan saya ini guru kimia kalian." Lanjut Ciel tersenyum licik, semua orang down seketika dan seisi kelas menjadi ribut._ Kenapa? oh kenapa tuhan? Tega-teganya Engkau mengirimkan guru kimia nan Cebol ini kepada kamii?_ Semua siswa berdoa serentak

Ciel menyuruh mereka untuk membuka buku paket halaman 35.

"baiklah, saat ini saya akan menerangkan anda tentang mol, partikel, volume yang telah distandarkan, dan massa yang paling dasar. Ada yang tahu berapa ukuran jumlah volume yang telah ditetapkan berdasarkan Standart Temperature and Pressure?" Ciel memandang ke segala penjuru, lalu ada siswa mengajukan tangannya

"22.4 pak"

Ciel tersenyum sesaat lalu melanjutkan menerangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, kelas X.5 itu merasa nyaman diterangkan oleh pak Ciel, tetapi itu semua berakhir ketika inflasi jengkol,-salah seorang siswa mulai bergombal.

"jumlahnya sebanyak cintaku padamu pak"

Anak-anak terkikik geli lalu menunduk serempak menghindari lemparan penghapus dari Ciel

"apakah saya mengizinkan anda untuk bergombal ria disaat pelajaran saya?" Ciel memasang tampang algojo dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya

"ti-tidak, pak" ia menjawab takut-takut

Hening seketika

"tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindari" suara random terdengar di sudut ruangan. Seorang siswa berambut ikal hitam mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja

Tidak kalah seorang siswi mengangkat sapu sebagai mic "kala ku bertemu denganmuuu"

"OH BAPAK PHANTOMHIVEEEE" semua berteriak serentak.

Ciel berpikir, ini hanya dia atau kelas ini memang sudah dikutuk jadi alay?

_Euh_.

Jika saja sel-sel saraf milik ciel tidak berjalan, maka ia sudah meninggalkan tempat ini _segera_, tetapi ia ingat akan perintah dari yang mulia ratu dan telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan tugas ini, _segera_.

"stupid teenagers" ciel bergumam lalu berdiri menyilang kedua tangannya

"masalah buat looo?" semua siswa serentak mengejek lalu tertawa geli

Sabar Ciel, sabar. inget! orang sabar itu disayang sebastian (hahaha) Okesip. Aura hitam mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan layaknya awan-awan hitam dan petir yang siap beradu satu sama lain, anak-anak bergegas duduk di mejanya masing-masing seraya berdoa supaya jam pelajaran kimia tidak ditambah gara-gara kejadian tadi, berdoalah kalian wahai para siswa dan siswi durhaka!

Awan hitam mulai bergemuruh.

"JANGAN KUTUK KAMII BAPAKKEEE." semua siswa tunduk melindungi diri dibalik meja. tapi terlambat, Ciel sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ia menendang meja lalu anak-anak melihat ini adalah scene dari legenda gunung tangkuban perahu tapi bedanya Ciel menendang meja, bukan perahu. Para siswa mulai khawatir karena itu properti sekolah. Kalau rusak gimana tuh? Siape yang mau ganti? Eyang subur?

Tetapi sayang, eyang subur tidak terlibat dalam cerita ini.

Kalau, kalau saja anak-anak itu tidak melancarkan aksi nekat-alay mereka, pasti guru baru ini tidak akan mengamuk layaknya Gorilla yang baru keluar dari sarangnya.

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!" dengan susah payah Ciel berteriak

"kami tidak akan keluar dari lingkaran cintamu pak." Masih saja ada yang nyeletuk

Baiklah, baiklah. jika ini yang mereka inginkan, Ciel akan memberikan mereka metode pengajaran ala bangsawan muda eropa, dan _sedikit_ permainan

"bersiaplah."

Siap-siap meluncurkan rudal nuklir pemirsa!.

**END**.

* * *

haha *ketawa nista* niatnya buat humor malah jadi enggak banget gini-_- anyways, liat di yutub deh search 'Mr. Ciel Phantomhive'. this drive me crazy, lucu banget XD (menurutku)


End file.
